


Tell Me About Your Day

by NikoNotHere



Series: Paul x Schneider Series [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anger Management, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Roleplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Paul comes home grouchy and irritable. Schneider finds him to be particularly cute when he's mad, but simultaneously wants to soothe his husband's bad mood. He's good at thinking up ways for Paul to blow off steam.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider
Series: Paul x Schneider Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730440
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Tell Me About Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little fic at the request of a dear friend <3 hope you enjoy the sweet/smut!

Paul's little stomps echoed around the house, amusing rather than irritating Schneider. He glanced up from the paper he was reading and smirked, watching Paul grumpily stalk across the kitchen. 

"Something the matter, dear?" Schneider drawled looking back down at the paper. He enjoyed toying with Paul when he was moody like this.

He heard Paul begin to angrily plunk down dishes and run water in the sink. Schneider looked up again and had to stifle a chuckle seeing his husband scowl as he scrubbed grease from a pan, rather violently, Schneider noted. 

"Annoying day at work," came Paul's tight lipped reply. He looked so cute when he was pissy.

"Sorry to hear that, sweetheart," Schneider purred sweetly in response.

Paul glared over at him, clearly not in the mood to be sweet-talked. He went back to scrubbing another pan with overly rough motions, splashing water over the edge of the sink.

Schneider frowned at the mess. It wouldn't do to have Paul continue being so irritable in the kitchen. He didn't need any more puddles around the house to clean. Schneider squinted pointedly over at the pen where their new puppy was sleeping. Schneider had been absolutely lovestruck with the puppy he'd been given for their most recent photoshoot, and had absolutely refused to let it go. Paul-- having been peed on by the puppy he held on his head (at Schneider's insistence of course, because it was so damn cute)-- had tried to put his foot down on the topic. It had only taken 30 seconds of woefully sad eyes and a fake trembling lip for Schneider to get his way. He still gloated about it.

"Paul, would you come here for a moment?"

Paul stopped his cleaning and looked over, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

"I need help with something. Please," Schneider gestured for him to come over.

Paul sighed and dropped the half-cleaned pot into the sink, spilling yet more water onto the floor. Schneider ignored it, and smiled up at his husband who crossed his arms and frowned. 

"What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me about your day, dear," Schneider said smoothly, reaching out to stroke his hand over Paul's bicep. He felt his husband's grip soften ever so slightly. 

"And?"

Schneider feigned puzzlement. "Whatever do you mean, "and?" I want to know what's bothering you."

He trailed his hand from Paul's arm down to his waist, and pulled him closer. Paul begrudgingly stepped over to him and allowed Schneider to rub his chest, under his still-folded arms.  
"You always seem to have other things in mind when you ask me that."

"Well, now that you mention it, if your mouth is going to be working anyway…" Schneider lazily reached into his pants and pulled his already half-hard cock free. 

Paul threw up his hands and said accusingly, "I knew it. I *knew* you wanted something else."

"I legitimately want to hear about your day," Schneider insisted. "I just want to hear about it while you're sucking me off."

Paul scowled and looked away with a huff, tightening his folded arms across his chest. Schneider stuck his lip out in a pout, fondling himself. 

Sure enough, after a minute, Paul's eyes glanced downward, watching as Schneider's fingers slid across and around, teasing at himself. He watched Paul's internal struggle, visible on the man's grouchy face. He slowly trailed a finger up his length, then lightly across his tip with a little flourish. Schneider grinned when he saw his husband's baser needs win out. 

With a growl Paul turned around and flopped to the ground, grabbing Schneider's knees and throwing them apart. His use of force made Schneider's cock twitch expectantly. He loved it when his husband was mad.

Paul's fiery eyes looked up at Schneider's.  
"Real or made-up today?" he asked with a snarl.

"Make something up," Schneider breathed quietly in response.

Paul sat for a second, then looked back up, his normally sweet, soft face now scrunched into an angry scowl.  
"I didn't sell enough vacuums today," Paul said with a vicious growl in his voice. 

Before Schneider could burst out laughing at the ridiculous made-up job choice, Paul grabbed Schneider's hips and pulled him down into his throat in one go.

Schneider gasped and gripped the sides of the kitchen chair as Paul immediately began aggressively working at his dick. He had to collect himself and calm his breathing when Paul sat back.

"The first bitch that answered the door said she already had a a vacuum," Paul spat, switching to jerking Schneider off as he ranted. His frantic pace had Schneider nearly writhing in his chair. An angry husband made for such wonderful pleasure.

"It was a piece of shit she's had since the 50's," Paul continued angrily. "It couldn't *suck* if her life depended on it."

When he emphasized the word suck, he squeezed hard, sliding his other hand around to tug at Schneider's balls, gently but firmly. Schneider stiffened at that, then groaned as Paul moved and began licking emphatically back up his shaft. 

In between gasps, Schneider managed, "And your boss? Did he swear at you again today?"

Schneider could feel the small smirk on Paul's lips that were pressed up against the side of his cock, but Paul put his scowl back on before answering harshly, "Yeah. The fucking prick threatened to fire me if I don't meet my quota for selling enough of the "Suckmaster 10,000's."

Schneider's laugh was once again cut short as Paul suddenly deep throated him, and reflexively one of Schneider's hands grabbed at Paul's bobbing head

"Fuck," Schneider gasped, feeling himself consistently hitting the back of Paul's throat. His thighs clenched, and Paul dutifully held Schneider down his throat as he felt his husband spasm. Schneider's other hand flailed down to Paul's head and pulled him even closer, lightly bucking his hips in time with the throbbing of his dick.

With a huge release of breath, Schneider finally let go of Paul's head and flopped back against the chair. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and it took him a moment to regain his thoughts. Paul simply swallowed, wiped his mouth politely and stood up, intending to see to the dishes once more.

Schneider grabbed his arm with a tutting sound and pulled him back into his lap. He turned Paul's head around and kissed him thoroughly before releasing him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said with a smile as Paul ambled back over to the sink.

Paul gave him a mischievous little grin before he resumed cleaning dishes.  
"My pleasure, as always."

"I do want to hear about your *real* day," Schneider added.

Paul waved a hand dismissively. "It really wasn't all that bad. I'm in a significantly better mood now." He winked back over at Schneider, who gave him a coy look. 

"Of course you know this means you'll be repaid in kind tonight, don't you, dear?"

"I better," Paul said gruffly. "That was a damn fine blowjob, if I do say so myself."

Schneider made a noise of agreement, then said with a chuckle, "I even think you've earned a new nickname, love."

Paul glanced over with a puzzled look.  
"And what might that be?"

""Suckmaster 10,000" seems like a great fit for--"  
Schneider's statement was cut short as he was forced to dodge a flying soap sponge from across the kitchen.

He would have to clean more puddles up after all, it seemed.


End file.
